bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuji
is a minor antagonist in the Bakugan series. Shuji first learned how to play Bakugan, from his little sister Nene and has played ever since. So far Shuji has no definitive Attribute designation because he keeps losing and switching attributes. He thinks the attributes he loses with are "defective". Personality Shuji is portrayed as a typical bully, particularly towards Dan Kuso. He often proudly and with overconfidence challenges, Dan to brawls in an attempt to embarrass him however is always shown up, which constantly causes him to be embarrassed and take up a "cry baby" attitude for lack of a better description. Despite this he constantly returns to begin the cycle over again. He is also constantly around his weaker brother Akira who also despises Dan and is the reason for Shuji's dislike of Dan. Together Shuji and Akira are a typical "Big guy, little guy bully" pair. Shuji, apparently is also easily manipulated, as seen in his manipulation by Masquerade and Akira. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Shuji first appeared in the first episode alongside Akira who had consulted him to battle Dan Kuso. Shuji becomes embarrassed when Dan claimed that his Subterra Bakugan (an attribute unfamiliar to Dan) were part of a "counterfeit attribute" When the battle began he seemed to gain an upper hand for a moment, however (to both Shuji and Akira's dismay) Dan wins the brawl and embarrasses Shuji in front of Akira. This causes them to seek revenge. They are able to pursue this when Masquerade consults them to battle Dan to test his skill. Again he loses however this time he literally cries home to his mother in embarrassment. He later has some subsequent battles with Dan until the end of the first season, and has not battled Dan since. Bakugan: New Vestroia In Duel in the Dunes, Shuji briefly appears in the group picture taken back in Season 1 shown by Dan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Shuji makes several brief cameos in Bakugan Interspace during the first episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. First he is seen entering Bakugan Interspace with other kids. The second time he is walking around in Bakugan Interspace. The final time is a more important scene where he is seen battling Shun in Arena F12. Also in Bakugan Interspace he uses Haos Longfly. He again loses his battle. Bakugan Shuji uses many different types of Bakugan and Attributes due to him constantly shifting battle strategy. He first uses Subterra, then Darkus, then Ventus and finally Haos. In later appearances he uses Darkus Bakugan meaning he borrowed the Subterra and Ventus Bakugan from his siblings. In Gundalian Invaders he is shown using Haos but it is unknown if it is his main attribute now. He states he has perfected his brawling with Haos, Subterra and Darkus. Darkus may be his main attribute since he and his siblings seem to focus on the triple node. Since Akira uses Subterra and Nene uses Ventus to complete the triple node he would need to use Darkus, as well as the fact that he boasts a higher collection of Darkus Bakugan. Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Subterra Mantris * Subterra Terrorclaw * Subterra Saurus * Darkus Juggernoid * Darkus Stinglash * Darkus Fear Ripper * Darkus Gargonoid * Darkus Laserman * Ventus Robotallion * Ventus Gargonoid * Ventus Falconeer * Haos Mantris Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Haos Longfly (Digital Clone) Trivia Gallery Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.08.53 PM.JPG Dan vs. Shuji.jpg|Shuji vs. Dan Zhuji Angry.jpg Shuji BRAWL.jpg Shuji Angry.jpg Shuji and MANTRIS.jpg Shuji.jpg ShujiGI.jpg|Shuji activating an ability in A New Begining Battles So far Shuji hasn't won a single battle. In the pilot episode of Gundalian Invaders, he is noted by Shun to have excellent battle strategy, however has problems executing them, which is the reason for his poor track record. Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Humans Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Darkus Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Haos Users